The Life Before
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: This is a story about Stella Knight's life before she is an agent at M.I.9 and knows about it. Please read and review.
1. School

**This is just something I came up with. This is before Stella is a M.I.9 agent and knows about it. Thank in advenve for reading and any reviews. Please review.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **School**

Stella woke up slowly as the sun began to rise high in the distant pale blue sky and clouds began to form high in the sky. Stella rose up in her bed, leaning on the oak and gently pulled the covers upto her nose. The fresh lavender smell filled her nose and made her cough loudly. She looked to her left hand side and noticed the time that was shown on the clock.

 **7:15 AM**

This meant that she had to get up for school now, so that she wouldn't be late. Slowly she climbed out of her bed and walked into her bathroom, picking up her school uniform off the rocking chair. Stella entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her and switching on the light. The light filled the relatively large room, which made her squint.

Around twenty minutes had passed since Stella entered the bathrion and she now walked out. She was wearing her navy blue uniform with her hair in twin Dutch braids which flowed down either side of her shoulders. She picked up her bag and walked down the carpeted stairs and into the living room.

She placed her bag down onto the floor and made her way into the kitchen. She took out a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. Taking a spoon out the draw and placing it into the bowl, she walked back into the living room and sat in one of the cream sofas.

 **7:50 AM**

Stella looked up to the wall and stared at the clock. After a couple of minutes she got up and walked to school, her bag over her right shoulder. The journey took around 15 to 20 minutes but was simple. All she had to do was walk down the main road and then cross as the pelican crossing at the front of the school. When arrived at the crossing she waited for the green light and then walked across. She walked through the giant green gates that lead to the year 7 area. Stella walked up a little hill and met her friends.

 **8:15 AM**

Stella and her friends heard the first bell ring so they walked through the door that lead to the stairwell. They all climbed up the five flights of stairs and went though the double doors. Taking at the same time, they walked to their form room which was located on the second floor. On entrance to the room they noticed that most people were there and sat in their seats.

 **8:30 AM**

The bell rang for a second time signalling to go to first period. As it was a Monday this meant that Stella and one of her friends, Lexi, had History together. Both girls were on top set so they had one of the best history teachers in the school, Mr Whitefield. Mr Whitefield was a middle-aged man with short brown hair and glasses. He was a strict teacher but also funny and fair.

Stella and Lexi walked into the class and sat in their seats. They were sat next to each other at the front of the class by the teachers desk. This was because Lexi did naughty things and was often rude or disrespectful. Stella didn't mind this though as she often did the same with various teachers. In class they were learning about Medieval England. Both girls behaved well in this lesson apart from a couple of blips near the beginning.

 **9:25 AM**

The bell rang for a third time which signalled that lesson 1 was over and to go to period 2. Lesson 2 on a Monday for Stella, Lexi and their class was Physical Education or P.E for short. They all made their way to the P.E block. Instead of going in the changing room though the girls went into the P.E office. They walked in to find Mr. Mansley sitting at the desk on his laptop. He had greeted them and told them to sit on the chairs and wait there. It was around five minutes later when he returned with Miss O'Bryan. She walked up to them and told them to follow her.

They followed her across the bottom of the stairs and past the library to her office, she was head of yeat 10. When they walked into the office that she shared with Mr Whitefield they sat on the sofa. Both Stella and Lexi took their textbooks out and began with their work. They had been misbehaving in some lessons the pdevious week so that had to do that work throughout the rest of the day.

The day had passed quickly and before they knew it the bell rang if a seventh time that day, signalling that sixth period with over and they could go home. But not for Miss Stella Knight and Miss Alexa Winters. They had a hour long detention with their science teacher Miss Field to look forward to.

Last week in both of their science classes with Miss Field they misbehved. Doing things like being rude, not listen and being dangerous around the classroom (lab), not to mention tje fact they did absolutely no work at all. They didn't even touch their excise book or folder. Miss Field had eventually got fed up with them and called someone to take them down to student services, which is where they remained for the end of the day. Completing none of work the work they were giving for the rest of the lessons that were meant to have that day.

 **4:15 PM**

The girls' detention had finally finnished and they walked through the reception door s and out of the school. They lived in tje same street (crescent) so they always walked to and from school together. Even if one of them had a detention and the other didn't, the girl would just wait and mess around in the playground sort of area the school had when it was built. The girls had decided to nip into a little shop on the way back home, located on the main road. It sold sweets, crisps and drinks.

 **4:32 PM**

The journey home hadn't taken the girls longer than they had expected, due to the fact they kept stopping and walking at a snail's pase. When Stella go into the house she ran upstairs and sat on in her bed sheets. She just sat there looking at the picture that was stuck to her mirror and her dressing table. Slonly standing up, she walked over to the picture and picked it up. Clenching it in her hands carefully, she stared at the picture and back to dream.

Stella was taken out of her dreams froom the sound of her adopted brother, Adrian, calling her downstairs for tea. She hadn't noticed the time so looked at the clock before rushing down the stairs and into the dining room, sitting at the table.

 **9:57 PM**

Stella dragged herself up the cream carpeted stair and into her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed after closing the door shut. She knew it was nearly ten o'clock and she was practically falling asleep there and then. So she hopped into bed and fell asleep just moment after. The white coloured sheets we pulled up to the left side of her neck as she lay on her right.

 **Thank you for reading. I will be giving some of my others stories a break for now but please read them. Thank you! Xx**


	2. Mathematics

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Mathematics**_

 **7:13 AM**

The sun's rays blasted through the bedroom and scattered dancing shadows onto the floor. Stella rose up higher in her bed as she heard birds call in the distance. Silently and slowly she climbed out of her warm comfy bed and staggered into her bathroom.

When she exited the room she was wearing her full school uniform and her long black and auburn hair flowed down her sharp back. Stella walked out the room, carrying her bag, and down the many stairs. She walked into the kitchen after placing her bag down in the living room and made some buttered toast.

On entrance to the living room she had already nearly finnished finished the single piece of buttered toast so she sat on the comfy, cuahion filled sofa. Stella looked at the clock, and noticing the time, finished eating the toasted bread and walked out the large black front door.

 **8:15 AM**

Stella and Lexi had already been at school for around ten minutes by now and were already up to mischief. Suddenly the first bell of the day rang and they walked up the stair well with the other year 7's and into their form room. As they walked in the teacher greeted them and, astonishingly, they replied.

 **8:30 AM**

The loud bell rang for a second time and everyone walked out of their form rooms and into the busy corridors of the Academy. Stella and Lexi walked along the corridor and into their Modern Foreign Language class. They didn't see the point in learning French or Spanish as neither of them were French or Spanish. So all the girls did during that lesson was mess around, and they were both even more happy at the fact they had a supply teacher for that particular lesson.

 **9:25 AM**

As the bell sounded the girls walked out of the classroom and down a flight of stairs to get to their geography class in room 1.18, with their least favourite teacher. The girls had given her the nickname 'Miss Whale'* as she was very large. As the lesson came to an end the girls were happy at the fact they had frustrated 'Miss Whale' very much.

 **10:20 AM**

The girls sat down in their seats and leaned back in their chairs, slightly slouching. Their exercise books had been given to them already but neither of the two girls had touched them. They both hated mathematics, especially the teacher. He was always so head strong and would brag about himself day in, day out.**

The girls began to mess around and shout out various algebra equations. Although the teacher was impressed they knew the hard answers he was not liking the fact they were shouting out. By the end of the lesson both girls had been removed but the teacher had let them come back into the classroom.

 **11:15 AM**

It was not break time which meant they had to go to the P.E office. They walked through the double doors and knocked on the locked door. Their form tutor opened it and told them to sit down on the chairs. Due to the fact that both girls hadn't brought their planner or reading book with them to school that day they were put in a unofficial detention by their form tutor.

 **11:30 AM**

The bell sounded throughout which meant it was the end of break and for various students end of their detention. Lexi and Stella walked out of the P.E block and down a corridor. They walked through the double doors of the Art and Textiles Faculty area and went into their allocated classroom.

As the girls walked in they were given a piece of paper to answer some questions on. Art was one of the lessons the girls didn't mess around in as they liked it very much. After they finished the questions the teacher talked for a while before telling the class of year 7's what she wanted them to do that lesson.

 **12:25 PM**

The bell rang once more to say to go to lunch so everybody apart from Stella and Lexi left the room. The girls had opted to stay behind that lunch and help out with some things. Their art teacher, Mrs Wren, had even decided to let them complete their collages. Both of the two girls were exceptionally good at art and other creative type things.

 **1:25 PM**

The bell sounded throughout the school and everyone made their way to their fifth lesson of the day. Physical Social Health Education or PSHE for short was one of the girls least and most favourite lesson. The girls liked it as when they messed around the teacher wouldn't notice. But the young ladies also didnt like it because it was a very boring and useless class.

 **2:20 PM**

As the lesson drew to a close the bell rang and all the students flocked out into the corridors of the Academy. The girls entered the fairly large classroom after going down a flight of crowded stairs. As they sat down next do each other at their table they stated at the White board. 'Cover Teacher Work'. They had a supply teacher or a cover teacher instead of Mrs Smith today. This was going to be a very fun and enjoyable lesson for all except the poor supply teacher.

 **3:15 PM**

The bell rang for the final time that day and students ran out the school building and then its large green gates. Stella and Lexi hadn't fot themselves into a detention for today so walked home together with other students nearby. They had decided to go to the mini shop to get two cans of fizzy and then go to the park, located round the back of Stella's street.

 **4:48 PM**

Stella walked through the front door and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she sat at her desk with her door closed. She had taken off her blazer and hung it up on the wardrobe along with placing her bag by the bottom of the desk. Stella reached down for her bag and took out a medium sized plastic folder. 'Art Project' was written in big letters on a sticker on the corner of tje folder along with Stella's name, her teacher's name and the room her art lessons are in.

 **7:36 PM**

Stella was sat at her desk for what felt like forever and once she finnished stood up staight away. She made her way downstairs and saw her adopted family all making food together. She stood quietly beneath the frame for the kitchen door and piered into the fairly large room.

 **9:43 PM**

Stella was feeling tired so she carried herself up the stairs and hopped into her bed after saying goodnight to everyone. Once she got into her bed she pulled the covered upto her chin and fell asleep not long after. The light from thw moon filled corners of the rooms and a slight breeze from outside could be heard throughout the room.

 *** Not calling anyone a whale of they are larger than most.**

 **** Not insulting anyone that may do that.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.** _Xx_


	3. The Dream

**Chapter 3**

 ** _The Dream_**

Stella woke up suddenly as she sat up in her bed. She had had a bad dream. It was about herself when she was older and a man. A strange man she had never seen before had been lurking around in the shadows.

 _The Dream_

 _Stella ran swiftly through the forest stepping on leaves and twigs that crosses her path. She planted and her breath was shallow as she began to run faster. She glimpsed over her right shoulder for a few moments and saw she was still chasing her. He was running in and out of the shadows ready to pounce like a tiger. Stella looked down at the floor and saw a piece of string. Suddenly she fell over and the man walked up to her unconscious body. He whispered something in her ear and then ran back into the shadows._

 _End of dream_

Stella looked at the clock beside her and saw the time that was marked on it. She knew she should probably go back to sleep but she couldn't. So instead she wandered silently around her cold dark bedroom.

 **3:28 AM**

An hour or so had now passed since Stella had woken up and she was still pacing back and forth about the room. She then sat back in her bed and lay down under the sheets, but she didn't fall asleep. She open one of the middle draw in her desk and took out her notebook. Reaching over to the centre of the table, she picked up a black ballpoint pen. Opening the notebook to the next clean page she began to write swiftly but thoughtfully.

 **5:57 AM**

By this point Stella had written page after page in her notebook and the sun had begun to rise slowly. The rays travelled dimly into the dark room and illuminated the bathroom door and wall it lay upon. Stella placed the notebook back into the draw and placed the pen into the top of the solid oak desk.

 **9:29 AM**

Stella woke up and, sitting up, she stared at the wardrobe in front of her. Slowly looking to her left hand side and let out a loud audible sigh and crossed her legs beneath the white sheets. She then let her hands fall heavily to her sides, creating a slight sound as her palms hit the covers.

 **10:27 AM**

Earlier Stella had climbed reluctantly out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom to have a shower. Once she had finnished she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. As she stumbled down the stairs she noticed that her brother had gone out and so had her father.

 **1:05 PM**

Stella was sat on the sofa with a bowl of pasta and some salad on her lap. She was watching Hairspray on the TV. Once it finished she looked at the clock on the wall and took her bowl into the kitchen.

 **2:38 PM**

Stella walked out the house, closing the door behind her, and walked down the road. As she turned the corner she stopped for a moment and looked up from her phone. After a while, she carried on walked and walked through the park gates. Stella stopped at the first bench and sat next to her best friend, Lexi. They stayed sat talking for a while before walking out the park and down the road to the small supermarket.

 **4:57 PM**

Stella walked back though the front door and locked picked it behind her. She ran up the stairs and stayed in her bedroom for some time. After a while, she came scurrying back down the stairs and went in the kitchen to get her dinner from her mother.

 **9:12 PM**

Stella had gone to bed relatively early that night, regardless to it being the last holiday off school before the six week holiday soon.

 **The Next Day...**

 **6:17 AM**

Stella shot up immediately in her bed. She was panting heavily and looked around her room fanatically. The stairs creaked as she went down them in her navy blue dressing gown. She made her way into the living room and sat on one of sofas after getting a glass of water. Stella lifted a book off the small table in front if her and raised it up to her face. She read what it said: 'Dark Matter. By Philip Kerr.' She opened the book and began to read.

 **10:37 AM**

Stella heard the stairs creak as somebody went down them and turned the page in the book. Her older brother, Tyler, walked through the door and sat on the chair behind her. He asked her if she was okay and she told him she was alright. Tyler gave his younger sister a hug. After a little while she lay back down if the sofa and fell asleep, her brother sitting at her feet.

 **1:46 PM**

Stella's eyes slowly began to flutter like butterfly wings and they opened. She stared at the TV for a while before looking towards her feet. Tyler. Tyler was still sat there and was watching the TV. When he noticed Stella was awake he turned the TV volume diwn a little and turned to face her. Stella in return sat up. They talked for a ltulle while before her mother walked into the room with some food for them both.

 **11:26 PM**

By this point most young people in the country would be asleep but Stella Knight was not. She just lay on her side in her bed and looked at the other bedside table. She couldn't get to sleep and had been lying in her bed for around an hour for two now. She had tried numerous methods to try to send herself to sleep but they just didn't work. Instead Stella began to focus herself on the noises for outside. She could cars going past in the distance, birds flying overhead and the wind that howled hopelessly through the atmosphere.

 **Thank you all for reading.** _L xoxo_


	4. MI9

This is basically a chapter about what is going on at M.I.9 currently and maybe to do with Stella's dream about a man and when she was older.

'Chief Agent Knight' is **_NOT_** Stella.

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _M.I.9_**

 **6:28 AM**

Chief Agent Knight strode through the building as various people walked past. An alarm suddenly sounded and the chief agent of M.I.9 ran swiftly, and into her office. The door shut loudly behind her as she sat in her chair. She leant back on her chair and rested her lengthy arms on the arms of it. The alarm continued to ring for a sub total if five minutes before it stopped.

 **9:16 AM**

Gemma Knight had been at work since around six o'clock that morning and she and various others still hadn't figured out what the alarm was for. In the end they had worked out that the alarm was faulty.

 **12:37 PM**

Gemma, for most of the day, had been thinking about her daughter. A daughter which had never known or planned. When her father found out that she was pregnant he had pretty much insisted that she have it adopted. She personally hated the idea and just wanted to run away with the baby once it was born, but she knew that that was a silly idea as she wouldn't if been able to provide anything for herself or her baby.

 **7:03 PM**

By this point Gemma was at home and she lay in her bed asleep. She was tired because she had been up since five that morning and only had a few hours sleep before that as she was at work doing paperwork for hours after she finnished. Gemma was peacefully asleep and dreaming about various things, but she suddenly woke up.

She had dreamt about a man and of a person who looked just like her at twenty-three; only one thing was wrong hiwever. The person looked like Gemma but she knew that it wasnt her. Suddenly, a thought came into her head _'my daughter!'_

 **9:27 AM**

Gemma woke up and sat up in her bed, shuddering against the cold that flew around her. She looked at the door and slowly rose to her feet. She turned on the light and squinted as the bright light covered the room she was in.

She opened the door and walked out onto the landing. Silently, Gemma made her way down the stairs and walked into the living room. She sat on one if the sofas and placed all the cushions on top of her fragile body. She stared up at the ceiling and drew the patterns decorated on it in the air with her index finger.

Gemma stared at the silver ring that was around that finger as it moved around. It was a single silver band with her mother's name engraved around it. Maggie. That was her mother's name, Maggie. Gemma let her hand fall onto the cushion and she traced the name on the ring with her other index finger.

This one also had a silver ring going around it. A simple band that was silver. Although, there was an engraving. Joel. That was her father's name. She looked at it as the finger it lay around moved side to side as it traced the other ring.

 **1:35 PM**

The 26 year old woman strode into the kitchen and made herself some food. It didn't take her long to make; or long to eat. She places the plate onto the glass table; making a clanging sound, and leant back into the cream sofa.

She stayed sat on the sofa for two lengthy hours before getting up. As she walked painfully outside to the back garden she noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She lifted upto her face and read it. It was a letter she had written to her daughter, but never sent.

Gemma carried on walking to the back doors and opened them for her to walk through. She turned a sharp left as she walked out the door and sat on the swinging chair, closing the glass doors behind herself.

 **9:30 PM**

Gemma took a bottle of red wine from the kitchen and strode into the living room. She opened the cork and down a large amount; she had not even bothered to get a wine glass out the cabinet.

After a little while Gemma had manages to finnish the first bottle and was quickly downing another. The woman was not sure why she was doing this but carried on, regardless.

It was around three and a half hours later when Gemma managed to fall asleep. Her body was frail and stretched out along the sofa she lay on top of. Three empty wine bottles lay on the laminated floor beneath and a half empty one sat on the table.

 **6:27 AM**

Gemma shot up off the sofa and ran to the downstairs lavatory, where she threw up furiously. Oh how she hated hangovers. She piered at her watch and clocked the numbers the two hands were on. Slowly and unsteady, she walked back into the living room, where she fell asleep instantly on the sofa once more.

 **1:28 PM**

Gemma woke up properly that afternoon after throwing up in the lavatory numerous times. She sat up on the sofa and watched the television in front of her.

After a little while, the woman left the living room and went into the kitchen. From the kitchen she got a pint glass and filled it half way with water.

Gemma also placed a slice of bread in the toaster and waited for it to toast. Once it pinged up she took the butter out the fridge and spread some upon it. She then began to eat the single piece of buttered toast.

 **Thank you very much for reading.** _L xx_


	5. Birthday Girl

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Birthday Girl_**

 _Stella was peacefully asleep as the sun bagan to rise up high in the pale blue sky that Saturday morning. But today was not just any Saturday morning, oh no. It was Stella's twelfth birthday today and everyone was excited about it._

 _The day had been planed out precisely and Adrian's cousin had made her a beautiful cake. It was in the style of New York City and had a small empire state building on the side, which was made out of multicoloured icing._

 _That day they were planning on going bowling and then to the Pizza Express nearby, where they would eat lots of different pizzas._

 ** _7:46 AM_**

Stella woke up suddenly out of her peaceful slumber as her brain noted down the date. Saturday 18th August. She then leaped out if her bed and got changed. She worn a New York t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with rips all down them.

Once she was dressed she launched herself down the stairs, which was a bad idea, and walked into the living room. When she entered she was greeted by several people: he brother Tyler; adopted brother Adrian; adopted mother Sandra; adopted father Toby; and her best friend Lexi.

Stella gave them all a big hug and sat down on the sofa, inbetween the gab of where Tyler and Lexi had sat. After a little while everyone had eaten something and they left to go bowling.

 _That day they all had had lots of fun and enjoyed themselves immensely. Tyler had won the game of bowling and they all had pizza after. Even Stella had to admit, that was the best birthday ever!_

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _10:39 AM_**

The birds took to the sky and flew past buildings and people. Inside one of these many buildings was Stella and her family. Stella was lying asleep in her bed as a bird called to its friend close by.

A little while later Stella's eye lids began ti flutter and she tossed and turned beneath the warm duvet. After some time she raised her head from the pillow and climbed out of her bed.

After making her way out if the bathroom she got dressed and went downstairs with socks around her ankles and feet. Her bare legs could be seen and on her right was a large scar down her shin; did she care though? No. Stella cared about things like that.

She entered the living room and sat on the sofa next to Adrian; he was putting his Adidas trainers on. Stella was wondering where he was going but then a thought came into her head. Regardless, she still asked.

"Adrian?" she said.

"Uu- hum. What wrong?" He asked politely.

"Nothing. It just... I was wondering where are you going that's all?" Stella answered.

"Im meeting with Emily at the park. Were gonna get chips after. I can buy Tyler and you some if you'd like?" He said.

"Please. Bye then." She said and waved in the process.

"See ya later." He said as he exited the house.

Emily, or better known as 'Ems' to her friends, was Adrian's girlfriend. She wasn't anybody special around the school, but she wouldn't be afraid to say what she thought as well as wearing the most up to date clothing there is. Stella really liked Emily Hitchcock, who was in year 9.

Stella was in year 7. Tyler, her older brother, was in year 8. Arian, their adopted older brother, was in year 9. Along with Emily H.

 **Sorry this is relatively short. This was only a filler chapter.** _L xoxo_ :) :) :)


	6. Year 8

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Year 8_**

 **8:45 AM**

Stella began to stir as the sun shone blissfully through the curtains in her bedroom. Today was her first day back at school. That day meant that everybody apart from the new year 7's had to come into school at 10:15 AM.

 **9:27 AM**

Stella marched down the stairs after taking a shower and changing into her school uniform. She walked into the kitchen and saw her brothers getting some breakfast. So she picked up a cereal box and poured some into a bowl along with some milk.

The twelve year old walked into the living room and sat beside her brothers, who had gone in just before. All three students ate their breakfast and shortly after left the house together.

 **9:55 AM**

They were met by Lexi and all four of then walked together.

 **10:02 AM**

They were then met by Emily and they all spit off into their different directions.

There were many different ways to get ti the school from where they were. So Lexi and Stella went round the back. Emily and Adrian went the normal way. Tyler met with his friend at the sweet shop and then went to cross at the pelican crossing outside the school - he had crossed the road earlier when they all split.

 **10:10 AM**

Stella, Lexi, Tyler, Marcus, Adrian and Emily had all arrive at the school at similar times. When they got there they went through the visitors enterence and entered the Agora. They then all went to their allocated place.

For Stella and Lexi it was the Sports Hall. For Adrian and Emily it was the canteen. For Tyler and Marcus it was the Auditorium (assembly hall). For the year 11's it was there line up place outside. For the year 7's it was their form room, which they had already been in since around half eight that morning.

 **12:25 PM**

The bell rang and year 8, 9, 10 and 11's piled out into the corridors. They all made their way down the agora stairs and into the canteen. The ones that went into the canteen got a school lunch and others were on packed lunch. Some people though, just went outside and didnt eat at all.

 **12:50 PM**

The bell rang once more and all the students made their ways to their form room's.

 **3:15 PM**

The day had gone rather hastily and all the students rushed out the large school building and into the sweet autumn air. Stella breathed it in as she walked through the doors.

Lexi reapted her friends actions and quickly ran to be by her side. Both girls had gone into deep conversation, only when Tyler shouted them did they notice they had walk through the school gates.

Tyler hurriedly walked upto the girls and stood by Stella's side. She wondered what he was doing, but when they began walking she knew. He was going to walk with them.

After the awkward moments had passed all three students walked home together, wrapped in deep conversation.

 **7:38 PM**

Stella sat lonely on her bed while eating a small bowl of pasta. She looked out her window ti see darkness and silently put the empty bowl down. Steadily she wrapped herself between the crisp sheets. Soon after she began to fall into a tranquil slumber.

 **7:20 AM**

Birds flew by and called as Stella rose up from her bed. She walked into her bathroom and silently got ready for school. As the younger girl walked out the bathroom she noted down that she needed to tidy her room.

Stella made her way down the soft stairs and into the kitchen. From the kitchen she got a cereal bar, her lunch and a packet of ready salted crisps.

 **7:50 AM**

Stella, Lexi, Emily, Adrian, Tyler and Marcus all walked to school the same way today.

 **8:15 AM**

As they heard the bell they all separated into their pairs and went to their form rooms. Stella and Lexi had the furthest as they were on the top floor with other year 8's and all the year 7's.

 **8:40 AM**

The school bell echoed throughout the large building and all around it students piled out onto the corridors. They all made their way to their first lesson of the day.

Everybody had been given a new timetable and most had different teachers.

 **8:43 AM**

Stella and Lexi walked through the door and into their English class. Stella HATED English and didn't understand any of it. Lexi, on the other hand, was top of the class.

Their English teacher, Miss McClure, told them that they could ait where they wanted, but in one condition. If they messed around or were shouting she was make a seating plan that they had to sit in every lesson.

 **9:25 AM**

The bell rang once more and the corridors were filled with students and members if staff. The two girls walked to their next class. Design and Technology was basically making things. It was a but like wood work but they used plastic and metal aswell.

The two young girls walked into the room located on the ground floor and sat at a table. Their teacher, Miss Merkel, had said the same thing Miss McClure had said in English.

 **10:20 AM**

The lesson couldn't of gone fasted and the bell had rang for the fourth time that day. The class rushed out the room and went their separate ways. Stella and Lexi had MFL (Modern Foreign Languages) next so went to the first floor.

They were greeted by their new teacher as they walked into the classroom. The girls sat at the back near a window as the teacher began the register. Eventually she came to Stella and Lexi.

"Bonjour Stella." Miss Thomas said.

"Bonjour miss."

"Bonjour Lexi." She then said

"Bonjour miss."

The register had soon finnished and the French lesson began. When they came back after Christmas break, which was four months away, they would be doing their Spanish rotation.

 **11:15 AM**

The bell echoed along the corridors and people left the leaening rooms. Stella and Lexi met up with Tyler and Marcus. After they all got a bottle of water the four went outside.

Stella and Lexi shared the huge packet of the ready salted crisps she had git that morning. Tyler and Marcus, however, played football on the fake grass. They were outside in the P.E area.

 **11:30 AM**

The bell sounded and everybody then went to their fourth lesson. For the two year eights it was History with their old teacher. As the girls was both still in top set North they had the best history teacher in the school.

 **12:25 PM**

The bell went and the year eights and elevens went for lunch. The year sevens, nines and tens however went to their form rooms.

 **3:15 PM**

The bell rippled throughout the school building and all the students rushed out if the building and through the green gates.


	7. Christmas

**Chapter 7**

 ** _Christmas_**

 **8:39 AM**

That morning Stella had woken up relatively early. It was Christmas eve and Stella couldn't wait for Christmas day.

 **9:58 AM**

Stella went down the stairs after having a bath and putting on her favourite onesie. It was red, fluffy and had white swirls and patterns imprinted on it.

Once Stella was downstairs she went into the kitchen and had some toast. She turned in the TV to 'The Grinch' had just stared so she watches it.

A little while later she heard somebody and then her brother sat beside her. Tyler had a plate if buttered toast in his right hand and orange juice in the other.

He placed the drink down on the table and told his sister it was for her. Stella thanked him and lifted the glass upto her lips. She sipped a little but if it and returned it to the glass table.

 **12:38 PM**

Stella found herself in the kitchen and was eating a sandwich. She walked back into the living room and sat next to Tyler on the sofa.

Both people soon began engrossed in deep conversation and Stella had finnished her sandwich.

 **6:48 PM**

Stella and her family were having dinner while watching the Christmas classic 'Elf'. All of them had soon finished their food and were sitting on the two sofas.

 **10:27 PM**

Stella and her two brothers went upstairs and into their own bedrooms. Within fifteen minutes if them all getting into their bed's they were asleep.

Tyler lay beneath the black duvet with his curtains still open.

Adrian lay sideways along his bed. He hadn't even gone breath the duvet.

Stella lay on her side underneath her white duvet with her door wide open.

 **Christmas Day**

 **7:28 AM**

Stella woke up suddenly. She sat on the side of her bed and remembered the date. Christmas Day. Quickly she put on her faveroutie onesie and raced down the stairs.

When she got down their she saw Adrian and Tyler sat infornt of the TV like little kids. Stella silently joined them and sat inbetween the two older boys.

Their parents still hadn't woken up yet so they waited impatiently.

 **9:11 AM**

Finally, the two adults had come down thw stairs and everybody was ripping open presents. Once all the presents were unwrapped you couldn't even see the floor anymore.

 **6:38 PM**

The day had flown by and many movies were watched. Stella and Tyler's adopted parents had brought their parents over. They all ate Christmas dinner together and played many different games.

 **11:07 PM**

They night everybody went to bed late. They had all had a lot of fun and couldn't wait to get to bed.

Once everyone had got into there rooms and beds they fell asleep.

Tyler lay underneath his black duvet and dreamed of a girl.

Adrian snored while lying across his bed once more.

Stella lay on her side beneath her white duvet.

 **January 5th**

 **6:30 AM**

Stella woke up to the souned of her alarm playing her faverouite song. She sat on the edge if her bed and then rise up and went into her bathroom. She had a bath.

 **7:20 AM**

Stella exited the bathroom wrapped in a white dressing gown. She picked up her uniform and walked back in after checking the time.

 **7:35 AM**

Stella walked out of the bathroom and picked up her school bag. A little while later she descended down the carpeted stairs. Once making it downstairs she got some toast out the kitchen and buttered it softly.

 **7:51 AM**

Stella, Tyler and Adrian walked out the house and soon were joined by Marcus, Emily H and Lexi.

 **8:07 AM**

The group of six walked through the achool gates as they heard the bell ring outside.

They then went inside and walked into their allocated form.

 **3:15 PM**

The day flew by and students and staff were soon hearing the bell chime throughout the large building.

Stella and Lexi walked home with their new friend, a new student, Emily. Emily Andrews lived on a street on the estate so they walked home with her.

 **4:02 PM**

The girls had arrived at their homes later then they usually would as they stopped at the shop on the way.

 **7:26 PM**

Stella ate her dinner slowly as she thought about her various lessons. She didn't know why however.

 **10:13 PM**

The 12 year old ascended up the stairs and entered her bedroom. After putting her pyjamas on she jumped into their bed and pulled the duvet upto her right cheek. Stella lay on her left side as she gradually fell into a tranquil slumber.

 **Saturday**

 **9:34 AM**

The week had gone quickly and before anyone knew it it was the weekend. Stella rose up from her bed as she heard birds calling outside. She walked over to her red curtains and opened them.

After that, she went into her bathroom and got dressed.

Stella trod down the stairs and into the living room. She sat on the sofa next to Adrian. They talked until Tyler came down. Tyler then sat on the sofa near them and they all talked to each other.

 **The next chaoter will probably be set at M.I.9 and maybe in the future. I am not sure yet though.** _L xoxo_


	8. (Filler Chapter)

**Chapter 8**

 ** _Filler Chapter_**

 **7:03 AM**

Chief Agent Knight marched through the building as she read one if the many files she held in her hands.

When she reached her office she placed them all down on her desk. Sitting down on the spinning chair she twiddled her thumbs hopelessly.

 **8:10 AM**

An hour or so had passed by rapidly and the agent had read 3 of the 5 files. She then looked at the time and rushed out her office. Walking into a empty meeting room she picked up a bottle of water off the side.

Suddenly, the room began ti fill with various different agents and the meeting had begun.

 **10:23 AM**

A long time had passed until the meeting was finished and when it was Gemma let out a unaudiable sigh.

She walked back to her office and finished reading the 2 files she had left.

 **5:12 PM**

Gemma walked out of M.I.9 Headquarters and got into her black car. As she was driving home she thought about the future of M.I.9 and people that she knew.

 **5:46 PM**

The journey home was silent and Gemma did a lot of thinking.

When she arrived at her house she unlocked the door and went into her kitchen. She took a menu out the draw and ordered Chinese.

 **7:38 PM**

As soon as she finished her food she watched some TV and then went to her bedroom.

Gemma walked into the room and climbed into her bed. She lay silently underneath the duvet and fell asleep almost instantly.


	9. Future

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Future_**

 _I ran helplessly through the damp forest, my hair flying infornt if my hot and pale face._

 _The wind clashed with my ears as I ran making them pop suddenly. Sharply, I fell forwards but quickly ascended back up to my feet._

 _I looked around and saw nothing but green and brown._

 _My palms lay infornt of my face and as I looked at them I noticed the dirt and cuts spread across them._

 _The ground around me quivered beneath my feet as I bolted through the grassy, soggy forest._

 _I made out the noise of an animal in the distance as I sprinted pass a large dark oak tree._

 _A high pitched chime sounded through the dampened forest._

 _The leaves shivered as the wind lifted them through the air._

 _The wind travelled through the forest and lifted my hair. It swept my hair all over my face._

 _I ran faster and faster through the forest as the trees shook and twigs snapped in half._

 _I heard the wind fly past my ears as I quickened my pace._

 _I remembered why I was here as I began to loose hope._

 ** _Flashback_**

 **I walked down the corridors of M.I.9 as i heard my name being called from afar. Turning on my heel I saw who it was. Why can't he just leave me alone for once in my life, honestly.**

 **He knew it was just an act but he just did not care did he? No. I have told him repeatedly that it was just because I needed to prove something.**

 **That man just does nit listen at all. But... well, that him all over. All over. He just is in love with himself.He will never listen to me will he.**

 **I should probably just accept that invitation I got. Well... when i say invitation...**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _I ran even faster than I ever have done before._

 _The wind howled and owls began to fly as the sky grew darker._

 _Stars began to appear and shine brightly amonst the darkness surrounding them all._

 _Leaves swept pass my body and collided with my hair._

 _I looked once more at my mucky palms and saw more cuts._

 _Running faster I made out the sound of a bird near the horizon line._

 _In the forest there lay many trees that had fallen in previous years. One if them being a giant oak tree._

 _There were noises in the distance, noises that my ears had never come across before._

 _I stopped._

 _Stood still._

 _And didn't move an inch._

 _I don't know why._

 _I just did._

 _I stood tall on the ground and stared at my surrounding._

 _Nothing..._

 _All I could see was black._

 _The darkness was all around me._

 _I could only just make out the out line of the trees._

 _Suddenly, my legs began to move and, without knowing, I started to run once more._

 _Running was a skill._

 _I could run for hours on end without stopping._

 _My hair flew onto my face and I could barley see anything with all the darkness around me._

 _I tripped on a tree branch and went flying forwards._

 _I landed flat on my face._

 _I got up and touched my face after lying on the cold, wet mud._

 _Touching my face I felt a scar going along my forehead and cheek._

 _I then felt my eye as it hurt._

 _Today has been a long day._

 _I have been running for ages but I am not that tired yet._

My hair flew around my face.

My arms were also aching from swinging them back and forth repeatedly.

My legs were aching but I kept on going, regardless.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **I made my way through the tunnel and out of the large dampened building that stood behind me.**

 **I looked upto the sky and saw the sun blazing down upon me and the clouds dancing.**

 **Stray leaves blew through the air as the stong wind swept them down the narrow roads.**

 **The pavement was slippery from the rain water that had yet time to dry itself up from the previous day.**

 **It was bumpy and uneven to walk on like many in this little town.**

 **Looking towards the forest I heard a sound and ran into it, stupidly.**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _I stooped running and looked once more around at my surroundings._

 _The oak trees were held high in the end and I could only just see the top of them all._

 **Thank you J.4.5.M.1.N.3 for reviewing.** _L_


	10. Future (2)

**Chapter 10**

 ** _Future (2)_**

 **7:39 AM**

The dark haired woman's heels clicked as she walked up the metal stairs to her office.

On arrival to the room she put the pin code in and then opened the door. Walking in to a medium sized office room.

She sat herself on the desk chair and opened her top draw. The woman took out a folder and opened it. Inside were various pieces of paper. They were handwritten letters.

She took the one that was at the top out and placed it in front if her. Then, placed the folder, closed, back into the desk draw and locked it up.

Slowly, the agent unfolded the paper and read the words printed on the piece of parchment.

 _Dear darling,_

 _I know i am a long way away and i am very sorry. That's not my fault though as you already know._

 _I miss you so much and you know that too. The bells are ringing so i must go now. I cant wait ti get back and see you once more._

 _Love, F xx_

 _P.S_

 _Sorry I am not allowed to tell you where I am right now._

She read the letter repeatedly before she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." She called.

 **Her Point Of View.**

I read the letter repeatedly before I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." I called.

The head of M.I.9 walked in with a bunch of files that I knew I would have to go through.

"Morning." Vanessa Marshal cheered as she handed me the files.

I could tell she didn't really have a choice whether she had to give them all to me or not.

"Morning." I said.

"Before you say anything I understand you don't really have a choice. Its okay I really good at doing this anyways." I continued.

She looked at me apologetically before walking back out the room.

 **No one's Point Of View.**

There the woman sat at her desk. Leaning over to change the files every forty-five minutes or so. There were around ten files and only two had been complete so far.

What she had to do was input certain data into the computer and then write a short paragraph explaining why certain information was used and mire about the person.

 **4** **hours later...**

Four hours had now passed and she had nearly finished doing the sixth file out if the ten.

 **4 hours later...** It was now four hours later, a sub-total of 8 whole hours since she was handed all ten files.

She had only just finished them all when she received another knock on her office door.

"Enter." She called.

Vanessa, the head of M.I.9, walked through the door.

She wondered if she had finished the files and she had. So the younger woman handed the files back over the the head and she walked out the room.

The agent exited her office and went down thw the car park where she got in her car and drove home.

 **llll lllll lll lll llll llllll lllll lllll lll llll lllll llll llll ll**

When she arrived at her house she noticed a figure standing at her door. When she got to the door she saw who it was an hugged the person tightly.

They both went inside and talked about various different things.

 **The Next Day**

 **6:00 PM**

The young agent walked into M.I.9 Head Quarters and upto the top floor. When she got there she went inside her office to find files and a nite on the desk

Sighing deeply she read the note out loud.

 ** _Sorry,_**

 ** _I need you to do these as well. Sorry again._**

 ** _Head of M.I.9_**

She threw the note in the bin. Lifting a file over to her side if the desk she sat down heavily on the chair. She then opened the file after counting how many were there.

There were fifteen. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

 **12 hours later...**

The young agent had finally finished all the files and it now early morning. When she looked out the window she saw the sun slowly rising up into the sky.

The sun cast shadows in the room and they danced as the star went higher and higher into the sky.

She couldn't wait to get back home and sleep properly.

 **7:04 AM**

Finally, the younger agent had arrived home and climbed into the king sized bed. She pulled the duvet up to her chin and lay on her left side.

Almost instantly, the woman fell asleep and didn't wake up for hours.

 **A few days later...**

 **10:27 AM**

She woke up later than usually as she had a line in. Today was one of the very few days she got off work. Climbing out of the bed she went down the stairs and got some food.

When she went into thw living room she sat on the sofa and snuggled up with her parter. They then watched films for the rest if the day.

Falling asleep on the sofa that night.

 **Thank you everybody for reading and thanks to who ever reviews this. This fic is now finished but I might be doing a sequel.**

 **I understand sequels are never better than the originals.**

 **I won't be starting the sequel if I do one until I have a finished a few other fics that I am part way through.**

 **If you do have any suggestions for the sequel then please PM me.**

 **The sequel will be when Stella has finished school but has not got a job at M.I.9 yet.**

 **Basically from the age of 16-19.**

 **Thank you everybody for reading once more anand thank you to whomever else reviews.** _Lekyla xoxo_


End file.
